A Change Of Heart
by LaylaLovesYou-016
Summary: Phoebe knows the feelings that she is feeling. She knows how she feels about William. And she knows how he feels about her. Phoebe/William
1. Introductory

I do not own any of the characters, nor do I own Yours, Mine, and Ours.

My name is Phoebe North. I have Seventeen brothers and sisters. It wasn't always that way. It started out with me, and from there, Mom had Dylan. After a while, she began to adopt children. She had Mick and Aldo and before we knew it, there were ten of us. Dad died, leaving mom heartbroken. Until she ran into a former fiancé. Frank Beardsley, _the admiral, _who just so happened to have Eight kids. He asked my mother to marry him soon after, and we moved into a lighthouse. But, enough about the past. Let's skip to the present.

We really do not like each other. Our families constantly feud, and let's face it, we should not be anywhere near each other. They're all well-mannered and we're pretty free-spirited. We couldn't be more different. But, our parents don't seem to care. I guess that's what love can do to someone. Make them totally blind to everyone around them. I guess I wouldn't know. I've never felt something so strong towards anyone. Anyways, let's get to the present.

Okay, I know it's short, and pretty bad but, review, please?


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know the last chapter sucked, but if you're still reading this chapter, thanks for the support! I don't own Yours, Mine and Ours.**

***Phoebe's Point Of View***

I sat down on my bed, enjoying the few moments of peace and silence I had, because I knew Christina was going to barge in any minute and accuse me of something I didn't do. As I predicted, she stepped in, crossing her arms. "I know you took my shorts." She said, glaring at me. I rolled my eyes at her. "I wouldn't wear your things if it were the last pieces of clothing on this planet." I mumbled, getting up and walking out of the room. I heard her gasp in shock and slam the door as I giggled softly.

I walked down the steps, bumping into Michael. "Watch it." I mumbled, walking past him and into the kitchen. As I entered, I heard William and Dylan arguing. I shook my head, grabbing the jug of Lemonade out of the fridge and pouring some into a glass. "Dude, you are so lame." I heard Dylan say to William, walking out of the room. I tried not to laugh, as I didn't want to get in the middle. William rolled his eyes. "That kid." He mumbled, sitting down at the table. I sat down on the opposite end, trying to avoid a conversation with the oldest Beardsley boy. I looked at him, studying him for a moment. He wasn't bad looking, for a Beardsley. _No, Phoebe, you are not allowed to think like that!_ I reminded myself. Suddenly, William glanced over at me and I quickly glanced away, hoping he hadn't seen me.

William sighed, getting up and walking out of the room. I shrugged, silently thanking God. I also got up, going to find Dylan. I walked out of the kitchen, bumping into Mick, who was secretly my favorite sibling. "Come with me." I said, beginning to go upstairs. I knocked on Dylan and William's door, putting my hands on my hips, impatiently. William opened the door, looking at Dylan. "I'm guessing it's for you." He mumbled, going and sitting back down at his desk. Dylan came to the door, looking at me. "What's up?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I just looked at him, pulling him into the hallway and shutting the door. "We need to talk in the light house now." I said and he nodded walking up there with Mick and I. "What's wrong?" He asked. "We have got to get these Beardsley kids! They're out of control!" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes. "I agree. Let's just play it out like we're friendly, and then, as soon as they do one thing wrong, we go in for the kill." He said with a shrug. I had to admit, for this to be one of Dylan's plans, it was good. So, I nodded in agreement. "Let's tell the others." I said as we went to each of the North kid's rooms, telling them the plan. They all immediately agreed.

It was only six o'clock and we were already ready to be friendly. I sat down at the dinner table, looking around at everyone. We began to eat and talk amongst ourselves. "What should I do?" I whispered to Dylan. "The same thing everyone else is doing. Be friendly." He whispered back, eating his food. I rolled my eyes, looking at Harry. "Hey, Harry." I mumbled with a small smile. I was really terrible at this. "Hi.. Phoebe.." Harry mumbled back, a bit of confusion on his face. "I was just wondering if you wanted me to take you to the mall tomorrow?" I said, taking a sip of my lemonade. "Are you hitting on me?" Harry asked, causing me to spit my lemonade in William's face, since he was sitting across from me. By now, we had everyone's attention. "I am so sorry!" I exclaimed to William as everyone, including him, began to laugh. He got up, walking into the other part of the kitchen. I sighed, getting up and following him. "William, I am so sorry." I said, shaking my head. "Hey, don't worry about it. I heard what happened. It's fine." He said, looking at me. A small smile grew on my face, as I handed him something to wipe his face off with. "Thanks." He mumbled. I nodded, going back to the table with everyone else. I could see everyone glancing at me, but I really didn't care. I was much more worried about the fact that I'd let my guard down around Will. _Phoebe, you were only supposed to pretend! _I reminded myself. After a while, I got up, leaving the rest of the family. I went to my room, getting my pajamas, then I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and change, once I was done, I went back to my bedroom, laying down on my bed. I stared at the ceiling for a while, deep in thought, until I finally couldn't stay awake any longer.

**What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Oh well, review, please? Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, so, this is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy. I do not own the characters, nor do I own Yours, Mine and Ours.**

I woke up the next morning, yawning softly. It was my turn to get in the shower so I grabbed my towel and some clothes, exiting my bedroom. I walked out of my room, checking the schedules. I growled when I'd realized that somehow the schedules were changed. The rest of the North kids also stood outside, waiting for our turns. I rolled my eyes, banging on the door. "Christina! Hurry up! Your face can't hold that much make-up!" I exclaimed. "It's her time." Joni mumbled. "No, it's not. I checked the schedule last night." I replied. "Those stupid preppy's must have changed it!" Mick exclaimed. "Let's pound 'em!" Lau said, hitting his hand with his fist for effect. "You know.. Nothing says get out of the bathroom like a fire." Dylan said with a smirk. I grinned at him, as we all began to hide. We got a small torch, setting it on fire and Dylan held it up to the fire alarm. "FIRE!" He exclaimed, hiding as everyone began to run out of the house. We all began to laugh. "One point for the North kids!" I exclaim happily. "Let's go watch?" Joni suggests as we all run into the bedrooms and look out the window. They see us in the window as we all begin to laugh. "Nice towel Christina!" I say with a giggle. "Yeah, cute boxers William." Dylan said. They all began to get angry, as we proceeded to the showers. Afterwards, we had a family meeting, then it was off to school.

I felt pretty bad about earlier. Some of the Beardsley's aren't too bad… It's mainly Christina. I shrugged, walking to my locker and putting my things away. Once I did that, I headed to the bus. As I got on, I sat down next to William, which Dylan was not impressed by at all. I looked at William, trying to think of something to say. _You look cute shirtless._ No, I can't say that! I don't really know what to do at this point, so I pull out a book, and begin reading. "I love that book." William mumbled, looking at me, then out the window. I look up at him. "Yeah, me too." I say with a smile, looking back at my book. Then, the bus pulls up at our house, letting all of us off. I got off and Dylan grabbed me by the arm. He pulled me all the way to the light part of the house before letting me go. "What was that?" He asked me. "I was being friendly. Like you suggested. And it was just a spot on the bus, Dylan." I said, rolling my eyes. "Yes, but there was a spot right next to me you could've sat in!" He exclaimed. "And after this morning, we don't really have to be friendly." He added. I sighed and nodded. "Okay. No more talking to William." I said with a nod. "Good. Then we're agreed." Dylan replied, nodding and walking downstairs. I sighed, also walking downstairs. I got into my room, throwing my purse on my bed and walking down to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of lemonade, sitting on the counter. Strangely, no one was around. I looked around, shrugging. I hopped down off the counter, putting my glass in the sink. "Where'd they all go?" I mumbled to myself. I sighed, going up to my room.

I walked in, and there sat Christina, talking on the phone, as usual. "Where is everyone?" I asked. She rolled her eyes. "Their rooms. Where do you think?" She said, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, walking out of my room. I started walking to the room I knew I shouldn't go to, but I couldn't help it. The next thing I know, I was knocking on William's door. He opened the door with a smile. "Are you trying to spit in my face again? Or maybe get me outside in my underwear?" He said, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. "Where's my Brother?" I asked. "With the rest of our family…" William said. _He said our family. Maybe he is tired of the war as well._ I thought to myself. "Where is _our_ family?" I asked, trying not to smile. "I believe they are fishing. They said the older kids could stay home if we wanted to." He stated. "Why was I not informed of this and if the older kids are staying home, that would mean Dylan is here, right?" I asked. He just shrugged and smiled at me. "Come with me." He mumbled softly, taking my hand. I felt my heart begin to beat rapidly as I tried to ignore it. _Phoebe, he's your step brother. Calm down._ I reminded myself, keeping my cool. He led me to the top of the lighthouse. "What are we doing up here?" I asked, looking at him. "I know you hate the constant fighting, and so do I. Let's start a friendship. Maybe the others will follow in our footsteps." He stated, looking at me. I simply shook my head. "I'm not even supposed to talk to you." I said, shaking my head and going back to my room.

My family came home at Seven, luckily, it was a Friday, so, we could stay up as late as we wanted. I decided to skip out on dinner tonight and go for a nice walk. I walked around for a while, until I finally began to feel as though someone or something was following me. "Is someone there?" I asked, cautiously, remembering my phone was at home. I turned around and… "BOO!" William exclaimed in my face as I began to scream. Before I knew it, his nose was bleeding because of my fist. "William, I am so sorry!" I said, feeling pretty embarrassed with myself. _Kiss him, Phoebe._ No, quit. You can't think like that! He's your step-brother. He just held his nose and nodded. "Come on, let's get you home." I said, helping him back to the house. I really did feel bad but it wasn't all my fault. We walked into the house, going into the kitchen. "Frank, we're home!" I exclaimed. I helped William clean himself up before going back to the top of light lighthouse to be by myself. _Why don't you just admit that you love him, Phoebe? He's all you can think about. He's all you even see anymore. Give up the act and tell- _No! I can't! I must stop thinking like this. I don't like him. I sighed, biting my lip and standing up. "I should get to bed." I mumbled, going down to my room. I grabbed some pajamas and went to the bathroom to change. When I was finished, I brushed my teeth, then went back to my room. I lied down in my bed, looking at the ceiling. There was only one thing on my mind. _William Beardsley._


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi, thanks for reading! I don't own Yours, Mine and Ours.**

I woke up, gasping for air. I had a dream that William and I had fallen in love, and got married. I let myself calm down, getting out of my bed. I combed out my hair, throwing it up in a ponytail. I went down to join the rest of the family for breakfast. I sat down next to Dylan, smiling at him as I began to eat. After breakfast, we began our agenda. Christina and I were working in the living room. As we all began to work, Christina looked at me. "Did you just splatter paint at me?" She asked her voice full of anger. "What are you talking about?" I asked with a laugh, shaking my head. Then, I realized she was wearing my shirt. "Are you wearing my shirt?" I asked. "Yeah, thank god!" Christina said. I grabbed for my shirt, accidentally ripping it. I gasped angrily, grabbing my paint brush. I wiped some paint on her as we began to slash each other with paint. The next thing I knew, it was complete chaos. Paint was flying everywhere and everyone was fighting, with the exception of Michael and William.

William and Michael came running down the stairs, trying to calm everyone down. Mick's dog bumped into a bucket of Blue paint, causing it to fall right on top of their heads. Right after the paint fell on them, Frank and Mom came in. Frank slipped on some paint, landing face first into some yellow paint. I saw William laugh. _Wow, even with Blue paint covering him, he is still cute._ I thought to myself. Frank began to give us a lecture about being a family, which I paid no mind to. Afterwards, everyone cleaned up and went to their rooms.

At about Ten P.M. William called all of the kids to the light house. "What is this all about?" I asked, looking at him. "It's time to call a truce. The real enemy here is Mom and Dad. We're all in this together." William said, looking around at us. His eyes stopped on me, waiting for me to say something clever. Christina rolled her eyes. "Some of us are in this together… Others are busy cornering the boyfriend market." She said, rolling her eyes. "You stole my shirt. Now, we're even." I said, crossing my arms. "Guys." William interrupted. "How do we split them up?" Mick asked. "Easy. Who knows how to annoy our parents more than us?" William asked, an evil grin playing across his face. _This side of him is definitely hot._ I thought, biting my lip. We all left, going our separate ways. Since it was a Saturday night, I decided to go sit outside for a while and just stare at the water. I sat there like that for a while, until William came out, sitting next to me. "Hey." He mumbled, looking at me with his beautiful milk chocolate eyes. My heart almost melted in my chest. I smiled at him. "Hey, William." I said, looking at the water. "What's up?" He asked, looking at me. I sighed, looking at him. "I'm going to sleep." I said, standing up and going inside. I changed into pajamas, and brushed my teeth, going to my bed. I fell asleep instantly.

I woke up the next morning, getting dressed quickly and walking out of the bathroom. I went to William's door, knocking. He opened it, a huge grin on his face. I must say, I am feeling a lot better about the plan. "What's first on our agenda?" I whisper. He grins. "Follow me." He said as Dylan, Christina, and I follow him. We approach Mick, Jimi, and Michael's bedroom door. I raise my eyebrow at him as he knocks. Mick opens the door with a yawn. "What?" He asked. "We need Fiona." Will said, looking at Mick. Mick nodded, grabbing the pig. William whispered something in Mick's ear and he laughed and nodded. "What?" I asked. "We're going to have Fiona get in the bed with my Dad and kiss him… And hopefully he'll kiss back." William said with a laugh. I heard Frank holler for my Mom as I began to laugh along with William. Christina and Dylan joined in as Mick rejoined us. "Done." He said. We each gave him a high-five as he walked back into his room, closing the door. "Come on…" William whispered, leading us to Otter and Ely's room. He knocked softly as they both came to the door, arguing over who should have gotten to open it. "Guys, listen." William whispered and they both quit arguing. William whispered the plan in both of their ears and they nodded, sneaking into Mom and Frank's bathroom. I saw mom walk in, and then come back out and I heard Ely and Otter arguing again. I laughed softly as they came out of the bathroom. "All done." Ely said with a grin and Otter nodded. "Good job, guys." William said, giving them both high-fives. They walked back into their bedroom, shutting the door behind them. We all went down to the kitchen, the four of us sitting at the table. "What now?" I asked, looking at William. "We have to wait a few days so they don't become suspicious." William stated. I nodded in understanding before grinning. "One more idea!" I said, smirking happily. "What is it?" William asked. Christina leaned in, raising an eyebrow. "A little quieter!" Dylan whispered. I nodded. "Mom will be very mad if we change all the radio stations in her car to classical music and talk radio. Plus, it's not a very big idea so it won't be a huge toll. Just a little push." I whispered, shrugging. "It's brilliant!" William said as I tried not to blush. "I'll go change it while she's still getting ready." He said, quickly going out to the car. I followed him, a smile forming on my face. "Did you really like my idea?" I asked. "Of course!" He said with a nod. He began to change all of the channels as we both hopped out of the car. "Let's go." He whispered and I nodded. We walked back inside and Dylan and Christina were distracting mom.

I gave them a thumb up. "Well, Mom, sorry we can't stay and talk but we are so tired!" Dylan exclaimed, taking Christina's hand and running upstairs. We all met in my room. "Done." William said with a grin. We all high-fived. This was beginning to be pretty fun and exciting. "So, what now?" Christina asked. "It's Sunday. I'm going back to sleep." Dylan said with a shrug. "I can agree with that." Christina said, plopping down on her bed. I rolled my eyes. "Guys, what about more planning? If we want to win, we have to plan ahead." I said, crossing my arms. "I agree with Phoebes." William said with a nod. I looked at him with a smile. "Well, we can plan later." Dylan said with a shrug, walking out of the room. I sighed softly, also walking out and going downstairs. William followed me. "We could still plan. I mean, we're the only one who came up with plans in the first place." He said. I nodded in agreement. We decided to go to the top of the lighthouse.

Once we got up there, we sat there and plotted for hours, before finally going downstairs. Dylan and Christina spotted us, immediately approaching us. "Do you guys have a plan?" Christina asked us. I rolled my eyes, looking at William with a laugh. "We do, but we shouldn't use it yet." William said with a nod. "We've done enough for today." I continued, looking at him. Dylan nodded. "Okay, so do we just act cool, or..? He asked. "Well, duh." I said, rolling my eyes. Christina laughed. "We could all go to me and Phoebe's room?" She said with a shrug. "I'm up for that." William said with a nod. "Same here." Dylan said and I just nodded as we all walked to my room. "So, have you guys noticed any change?" Christina asked in a hushed whispered. Dylan nodded. "Oh yeah." He mumbled, a mischievous grin playing across his face. "I think Frank's going to be the one to snap." I predicted, looking around at the others. "Oh, Definitely." William said with a nod. We began discussing more about our families and what we thought would happen next until dinner time. We all ate dinner, then got ready to go to sleep after a long day of doing nothing. Once we were done everyone began to go to their rooms falling asleep. I laid down in my bed, staring up at the ceiling in wonder. _What if it doesn't work? _I thought to myself. _What if we end up getting caught? Or they just don't crack? Maybe, it won't work, and we'll be stuck together after all._ I let my thoughts take over, slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Okay, I actually really like this chapter! Anyways, I would really love some reviews to make the story better. I should be updating soon but I'm not sure because I'm pretty busy.**


	5. Chapter 4

**So, I've been pretty busy the last few days with thanksgiving, and sleepovers, and my family and all, so I haven't really had time to update, plus I started a new fan fiction so I apologize. I don't know how much longer I will drag this one out. Probably only a few more chapters for the simple fact there aren't enough viewers and such.**

I woke up, rubbing my eyes. It was school time, which sadly meant that our plotting would have to wait. William and I had come up with an amazing idea and we weren't even able to use it. I woke up, taking a shower and getting ready for school; once I was done with that, I went down to get some breakfast. I sat down next to Dylan, a smile forming on my face. He didn't know the plan yet, unlike William and I. William and Christina came in, sitting across from us. We were the first people in the kitchen, so we began to whisper softly around the table. We were afraid Mom or Frank would catch us, though, so we quickly ate our breakfast. Once we were done, we all headed to up Christina and I's room where we began to discuss our latest plan. We agreed on meeting up after school, so that we could grab the meat. Once we absolutely had to leave we all left the house, going to school.

After school, we all went to the grocery store, grabbing plenty of meat. We all pitched in some money to pay, and went back home. William and Christina began to put it all in the fridge and take everything else out as quickly as possible while Dylan and I did the dishes. Christina and William finished and William went to his room. Christina stuck around to see Mom's reaction.

Mom came into the kitchen, and Dylan and I were still doing dishes. She opened the fridge, a frustrated gasp coming from her mouth. I walked over to her for a moment. "Looks like Frank did some shopping." I mumbled, looking at Dylan with a smirk and continuing my work. Once I was done, I went to my room, lying done to relax for a while.

I sat up, an evil smile coming across my face. I had been lying in my bed probably a whole hour when I finally came up with the perfect plan. I'm sure it isn't going to through them over the edge just yet, but it'll sure help. There was a soft knock on the door and I opened it to so William. I felt my heart melt away looking at him, all the words in my dictionary completely gone. I looked away quickly, keeping my eyes on the floor, and then I looked back up at him. "Hey, William." I said with a small smile creeping onto my face. "Hey, I just came up with an idea." He said. I could see the evil smirk from the other night reappear and I was sure that I was tongue tied now. I blinked a few times, regaining myself. "What is it?" I asked, using my arms to welcome him into the room. He stepped in; sitting down on my bed as I softly shut the door behind me. I sat down next to him and waited for him to tell me the plan. "Okay," He started, shifting his glance to look at me. I felt butterflies in my stomach and I truly wished I could stop these feelings. "How about I act like a trainer and give the boys water guns and give them commands?" William asked me. I smiled and nodded. "That is amazing! I have an idea of my own." I said, a soft smile forming on my lips as I watched William's grin light up his whole face. "Tell me." He said with a nod, his eyes still on me. "We could dress Aldo and Ethan up in girl clothes and put make-up on them and make them have a tea-party." I said, a small laugh coming out of my mouth as I looked at William hopefully. He looked at me, a straight face on him for a moment. I began to get nervous as he finally burst into laughter, nodding his head. "I love it!" He exclaimed. I felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I grinned widely at him, standing up. "Awesome! Tomorrow should be fun." I said with a small laugh, looking at him, then to the floor. Everything always felt so right when I was with him. Like the world was perfect. I had felt it ever since I'd first set my eyes on him, it only got stronger with each day that went by. The only reason I was even going through with this plan anymore was because of William or else I probably would have called it quits by now because the Beardsley's aren't too bad. But William wanted this, so I would pretend I did as well. I'd have a better chance with William that way, anyways, even though my chances were still slim. It was the best shot I had left at this point. William stood up and smiled, breaking me away from my chain of thought. "I'm going to go to my room." He stated, heading towards the door. "Good night, William." I mumbled so softly that I was a little shocked he heard me. He turned back and looked at me; those eyes of his making my heart skip a beat. "Goodnight, Phoebe." He whispered and with that, he left. He didn't even know he'd made my night.

I lied down in my bed, the smile on my face impossible to be removed. Just the simplest things can make me happy, as long as they involved William. I rolled over in my bed, the same smile still on my face as I visualized William whispering goodnight to me, those beautiful eyes looking into mine. It was the most breath-taking thing I had ever witnessed. And it would have to stay all to myself because if I let my feelings out, things would not be pretty. Although, it was hard to pretend, because at this point I am sure I'm in love with William Beardsley. And I'm just hoping he is in love with me as well. I sat up in my bed, snuggling up to my pillow with a soft smile. I had been enchanted by my very own step-brother. I yawned softly; rolling over in the bed again as I finally began to doze off, William still on my mind.

I woke up the next morning, immediately getting out of bed and getting ready for school. I hurried to the kitchen for breakfast, ready to see William. When I entered the room, he was already there, sitting in his usual spot. I sat down in my usual spot across from him, a smile on my face. "Good morning!" I chirped, maybe a little too cheerfully. William looked up from his plate, his eyes on me. He just shrugged, smiling back. "Good morning." He replied, still studying me. We continued to eat in silence, although I really wished it weren't silent any longer. Then, William broke the silence. "Why are you so happy?" He asked, looking at me with his eyebrow rose. I felt my heart skip a beat, as I tried to ignore it. "Just a boy." I said nonchalantly with a simple shrug. I thought I seen a _hurt_ expression on his face? But what reason would he have to be hurt? The expression quickly changed to a smile. "Nice." He mumbled, looking back down at his plate without another word. I looked at him full of wonder, until Dylan and Christina came into the kitchen to get their breakfast as well. I sighed and placed her plate in the sink, deciding to take a walk and clear my mind.

I walked around for a while until it was time to head to school. I walked back to the school and did my classes. I sat with William during lunch period but there was still something off about him. He was unusually quiet, and it was beginning to get on my nerves. After lunch, I did the rest of my classes and went home. The first thing we did was get William to act like a drill sergeant to North boys. Once that was done, I did my homework and relaxed for a moment, trying to decide if I should confront William or not. After sitting on my bed, thinking for about five minutes until I finally decided that I should. I took a deep breath and left my room, knocking on William's door. I felt my heartbeat begin to race but I tried to ignore that for a moment, waiting for him to open the door. I was beginning to become impatient when he finally decided to answer the door. I would have never expected what happened next.

**Hey, ok, what do you think? I decided to leave it with a little cliffhanger because I don't recall doing one of those yet. You guys should really review because it always makes my day lol. Anyways, I guess I will probably update soon, butttttttt I don't know how many more chapters I will add to this. **


	6. Chapter 5

**So, to those of you who are reviewing and such, thank you so much! When I log on to see good reviews it really makes my day. Anyways, I am really trying to make my chapters longer so there is a little more for the people who do read because I've realized that my chapters are much shorter than I originally thought. Anyways, I'm going to get back to the story.**

William opened the door and I instantly walked in, shutting it behind me. I knew that this probably wasn't the way I was going to get through to him but I didn't care. "What do you need?" He asked me, his voice completely emotionless. "_**We**_ need to talk." I said, putting an emphasis on the word we. He sighed, taking my hand in his. I raised an eyebrow at him but he began to lead me out of the house. Once we were out of the house and a little while down the road, he stopped, turning to face me. "What's up?" He asked, knowing that his stalling wasn't working. "_You_ tell me." I said, rolling my eyes. "Phoebe, you don't want me to do that." He replied, his voice coming out a lot stronger than I had heard it before. I sighed, shaking my head. "What's wrong with you?" I asked, looking at him. He looked at me, blinking a few times before he finally opened his mouth to speak. "Phoebe, I don't want you to date this guy." William said, his features beginning to look confused. "W-Why not?" I asked, my voice coming out in a stutter. "Because, I don't want you to date anyone." He replied, taking a step closer to me. _Did I just hear him correctly?_ I wondered, my heart beginning to beat rapidly. "I love you phoebe." He whispered so softly that it was barely audible. He looked me in the eyes, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I didn't know what to say, so I did the only thing I could. I leaned in, and I kissed him. He kissed me back for a moment before pulling away to look at me.

I looked at him, my body still frozen as rain began to fall from the sky. I looked up, a smile creeping onto my face as I looked at William. He couldn't help but smile at me. I didn't know what was happening between us, but all I did know was that I was happy. I took his hand in mine for a short moment, and we stood there, smiling at each other before I decided it was time to go back to the house. I lead him back to the house, our hands still intertwined. We made it to the front door and I let go of his hand, smiling at him as I walked in the door, and for once, he was the only thing that had mattered. Once I got in the house, I immediately went and changed, throwing my hair up into a pony-tail. I went to the kitchen and got something to drink before going to find William. I knocked on his door and he opened it. He had his shirt off and I couldn't help but stare at him for a moment. He smirked and chuckled softly at me. "Dylan isn't here." He said with a wink. I rolled my eyes at him, sitting down on his bed. "About earlier, what does that make us?" I asked softly, trying not to sound too hopeful. He looked at me, the slightest smile forming on his face. "I was hoping it meant we were together." He said with a shrug. I felt butterflies in my stomach again and all I could do was nod. "I would like that." I managed to say. William looked at me, throwing a shirt over his head. "Well, then we better be good at sneaking." He replied with a playful wink. I rolled my eyes and stood up, playfully smacking him before exiting the room.

Since the younger kids got home from school a little later than us, we had to wait for them to get back before we could put another one of our brilliant plans into action. We spent that time sitting at the kitchen table talking since everyone was gone except the four of us. Once the little kids got home, we decided to prepare them for what we had to do, which was dress Dylan, Jimi, Lau, Mick, and Aldo up like little soldiers. We got them all little water guns and we heard mom's car pull into the drive. William began to yell commands as both my mother and Frank walked in. "Lookin' good." Frank said with a grin. Mom rolled her eyes, clearly frustrated. I could see this thing was beginning to work and it made me happy. Things between William and I could possibly work, as long as this plan didn't fall through.

William, Dylan, Christina, and I decided to get Aldo and Ethan all dressed up with purses and stuff. I did Aldo's make-up and used some of Marissa and Bina's clothes, while Christina worked on Ethan. Afterwards, we sent them down, talking about how lovely the other was. Me and Christina high-fived as Frank yelled for mom. We quickly walked away, giggling softly. We walked over to William and Dylan's room. "It worked." We whispered in unison. William smiled at me and I felt my stomach do a flip-flop, although I tried to ignore it. We all began to high-five when Christina cracked a huge grin. "What?" Dylan asked, looking at her. I had always had my suspicions that maybe he liked her but I never could prove it. "Well, I think if we mess up your mom's studio she'll be pretty close to the breaking point." She said, looking around. Dylan smiled. "That's a good idea." He said with a nod. We all began to leave the room and go down to dinner, more and more tension coming each day.

After dinner I went to my room, completely ignoring everything and everyone. I changed to my pajamas, lying down in my bed happily. I thought of the events that had taken place today and I was pretty happy about those events. William and I had felt something for each other all along and we had finally admitted it. The weight that had been on my shoulders was gone, and now the only thing I felt was happiness. Because everything I had wanted, I had gotten. I snuggled up to my favorite teddy bear, my mind still rushing with excitement. I felt like the happiest person alive and it was all because of one boy. _William Beardsley. _He had made me feel more for him than I had felt for anyone else in my entire life, and I was glad about that. Because he was definitely worth it. I yawned softly, snuggling with my pillow as I began to fall asleep.

**This is by far my favorite chapter so far. I know that it is pretty early for them to end up together, but I saw the opportunity, and I took it. Anyways, review please? Okay, thanks, bye.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey! I don't know exactly when the last time I updated was but it couldn't have been too long. Anyways, I've had a lot on my plate lately and I've bit off a little more than I could chew with multiple stories. I've been sick lately, and I've had a ton of school work plus I babysit until five. Anyways, I apologize again. Back to the story.**

I woke up, looking around. We had no plans yet for today so I guess we'll just have to come up with some. I rolled out of my bed, memories from last night flooding my brain. A small smile crept onto my face as I picked out my outfit for the day. I left my room, going into the bathroom. I took a quick shower, getting out and getting dressed. I quickly did my hair and make-up, walking out of the bathroom.

I went down to the kitchen to have breakfast with the rest of the family and we all sat around having a family breakfast. Once that was done all of us kids headed off to school. I sat by William on the bus, and at lunch, although I tried not to make us too obvious. Afterwards I and the others took the littler kids to the park, giving us time to plot. Mom had recently got a huge job opportunity so we decided that we would clean out her work room, which we knew would make her mad.

When we finished up our plan we went back home, where Frank told us to be on our best behavior. We started cleaning up the whole house, us four older kids focusing on mom's studio. Once we finished we all went to our rooms, trying to act normal.

I heard mom holler, knowing that she had seen her studio. A small smile cracked across my face as I shook my head, walking out of my room.

When we made it to Mom's studio, we could see the anger written across her face. "Did you do this?" She asked, looking at William, then to me.

"We thought you'd like it." I said with a shrug.

"Yeah, Dad suggested we should clean it up to make your day better." William pitched in, shifting his glance to me for a simple second with a wink before looking back to my mom. No sooner than William mentioned his name he appeared. "Hey, honey. What's going on?" Frank asked my mother. I glanced between the two of them, waiting to see what would happen.

"You did this." Mom stated, trying not to sound too angry in front of us kids. "Did what?" Frank asked her. "You told them to clean up my studio?" She accused more than question. "No I did not." Frank argued. "Not directly!" Mom exclaimed. "But with all that military brainwash stuff." She continued. Frank sighed, walking past all of us to go downstairs as we each, a few at a time, began to follow him.

I wasn't exactly sure why I was still going through with this. If I did, Will and I would be separated and I wasn't sure I wanted that; but he and the others still wanted this. So I would go through with it for them.

I was the last to head downstairs, feeling kind of bad for my mother. She had a huge opportunity she might miss because of us. I shrugged off the thought, going to my bedroom. It was still early but I had a writing assignment to do so I sat down at my desk and began doing that. After almost an hour, there was a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I called. When no one answered I decided to get up and see for myself. I opened the door to a smiling William. "Hey!" I said with a happy grin. He looked into my eyes, walking into the room, a warm smile still on his face. "We're doing great!" He exclaimed. I felt my heart drop, but I refused to let my face drop as well. I wanted to be happy that he was happy, but it was so hard when all I could think of was him moving away and us never speaking again. I looked into his eyes and all those thoughts immediately passed away. I laid my head on his chest, smiling softly. We sat there like that for a while before he finally pulled away from me, looking down at me. I smiled up at him, as he stood up. "I'm going to go before Christina comes in." He stated, walking towards the door. I wanted to stop him but he was right, he should go. We didn't need any suspicions.

Once William left Christina came back. I wanted to ask her about Dylan but I knew she'd deny, just like I would if she were to ask about William. So I decided to keep things nice and easy by putting my earphones in and continued working on the assignment I had been working on. Once I was about a quarter of the way done with the writing assignment I headed downstairs to take a break, although it wasn't due for a few days.

I walked in to dinner sitting on the table. I looked around and mom smiled. "There you are! Can you get the others?" She asked. I simply nodded, walking to each room, banging on the door and telling them it was dinner time. Once I was done with that, I went back down, sitting in my usual spot at the table.

Dinner went by nicely, everyone got along great, and the food was amazing. I don't think tonight could have went any better. I smiled, walking into my room and continued my work for a while longer.

I got about half-way done with the work and decided I was a little too tired to work any longer. Since I had until Monday I shut my notebook and grabbed some pajama's, walking into the bathroom. I changed and brushed my teeth, walking back into my room, cuddling up in my bed. I knew I was going to have a good night's sleep tonight after the long day I'd had.

**Okay, so thanks for 190 views! Anyways, I'm going to start a Christina/Dylan fan fiction so be sure to read that one too. And if you do, thanks. Bye. I should update soon but I don't know because I have three stories I'm working on right now. Anyways, bye.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay, I am not going to drag this story out for much longer because I have three other fan fictions to work on. Okay, on with this story ha-ha.**

Things were getting more and more intense in this household each day. Mom and Frank began to argue a lot more; meanwhile all of us kids were getting closer. Especially William and I. None of our family had seemed to notice, though, which was a good thing.

It was a Thursday afternoon and all of us kids decided to go to Kelly's soccer game. We were sitting in the bleachers when some people on the other side began to cheer for the other team. Well, Jimi, being who he is, decided to cheer for Kelly. He stood up "Now, put your hands up in the air and wave them like you just don't care. And if you think that Kelly is the best, let me hear you say oh yeah! Oh yeah. Go, Kelly! Go, Kelly! The other team is..." He started, and then he pointed at Michael to add in a word. "Smelly!" Michael chanted. "They're quaking like they're," He continued, then pointing at Harry. "Jelly!" Harry chanted. "We got Sister's from…" Jimi then looked at Marissa and Bina to finish the chant. "New Delhi!" They exclaimed in unison. We repeated the chant one time, adding in a little dance before William, Dylan, Christina and I left the bleachers.

We stood at the side of the bleachers, all standing in a circle. "So, I think we only need one more big thing to throw them over the edge." William whispered. "Have them catch you and Phoebe together?" Dylan asked, pointing at William. I felt a small blush rise on my face, silently cursing myself for the terrible timing. "That's sick." Christina said, rolling her eyes. I felt my heart drop a bit but made sure my face didn't as well. I noticed William being very quiet and quickly threw a glance at him to see him already staring at me. He flashed a quick smile before quickly removing it. I smiled back but looked away, also removing my smile. "Fine, have 'em catch _you_ and Phoebe together." Dylan suggested, a smirk creeping onto his face. "How about they catch me with my hands around your neck?" I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"Okay, so, Mrs. Munion has this weekend off and Frank has that meeting at his work, right?" He asked. "Yeah, so?" Christina replied. "Two words… Par and ty." Dylan answered. Christina gave him a rude look in response. "Party." Dylan stated. "Yeah, I got that." She replied. "No, it's a great idea because Mom won't mind but Frank will hate it." I added. "Wait, guys, I can't. I still have a ton of these posters to print out." William stated, showing us the poster he was using for election for class president. "What are you running for? Class of '89?" Dylan asked sarcastically, taking the poster from William. "Imagine this in a three-color spray paint." Dylan suggested, handing it back to William. A grin spread across his face at the picture that Dylan had shown him. "Oh, and I know some really great campaign workers!" Christina added.

After the game we all went home and began to do our homework. I was still working on the project from the other day that was due tomorrow. I only had a little bit to go so I decided that if I spent an hour on it I would most likely be finished. After the hour was up, I had completed the assignment and it was dinner time. Our family spent the entire dinner time talking about Kelly's soccer game.

Once dinner was over, I went up to my room and put my earphones in. I sat at my desk and began to draw a picture of a rose. I was about halfway finished when Christina came into the room. I turned around to look at her and she seemed to be talking so I took my earphones out. "Did you say something?" I asked her. She sighed in frustration. "I know this is a lot to ask but… Can I talk to you about something?" She asked me. I nodded, sitting down on my bed with a pillow. I motioned for her to join me. She grabbed one of her pillows, also sitting on my bed.

"What is it?" I asked. She fidgeted with her pillow, keeping her eyes away from mine. "I like this guy," She started, taking a deep breath. "But I don't think he likes me back. He's awfully mean to me." She continued, still not looking at me. "You should tell him, Christina. Sometimes things aren't what they seem." I stated, looking at her. Her eyes finally met mine as she smiled. "Yeah… Thank you, Phoebe." She said her voice coming out in a soft whisper. I nodded, getting off of my bed and grabbing my pajamas. I went to the bathroom to change, also brushing my teeth.

When I went back to my room I found it was ten p.m. So I decided that my rose could be completed some other time. As I lie down in my bed I found it extremely easy to fall asleep.

I woke up to my alarm, rolling out of bed with a yawn. Tonight could possibly be the night that it all ended. The four of us knew that very well. But nobody was turning back now.

I took a shower and once I got out I got dressed and did my hair. All of us had eaten breakfast quickly this morning, as all of us were ready to put posters up for William's campaign. Once we made it to the high-school we began quickly handing posters out to everyone, putting posters on the walls, and keeping the pig in sight so that we didn't lose her.

Once the bell rang we decided to head to class for the moment, as the little kids went next door to the elementary and others went to the middle school.

When lunch time came around us older kids decided the campaign work was more important than eating and began working on more campaign parts. After lunch we finished all of our classes, going home.

Once at home I spent the little bit of time I had left before party-planning working on my rose picture. Although it wasn't enough time to finish it, I only had a quarter of the way to go. Christina had told me that I needed to get ready for the party so I did as I was told.

After getting ready I went down to talk to my mother who was getting ready to leave. "Hey, do you mind if William and I have a few friends over?" I asked hopefully. I heard Frank beep the car horn, getting a disgusted groan from my mother. "You have got to be kidding me!" She exclaimed. "So, can we?" I asked her. "Yeah, sure hunny. Just enjoy yourselves." She stated, giving me a kiss on the cheek before walking out.

"Well?" William asked. "She fell for it." I answered with a grin. Little did I know, a lot more was going to be happening tonight?

**So, next chapter is going to be a major part of this fan fiction. Anyways, I'm pretty excited about the way things are going to turn out and it might be in Christina's point of view but I don't know yet.**


	9. Chapter 8

**So, I'm glad that I've been updating a lot more and that this story is getting attention. I, um, know that I forgot to do the part about the chalk board, but it's kind of too late to add that in, now. You guys should seriously read my Dylan and Christina story! Anyways, I'm going to continue the story now. Disclaimer; I do not own Yours, Mine and Ours.**

It was finally time for the party and I was a little frightened. I mean, I'm not a total goody two shoes, but I'm also not a rebel either.

I ran downstairs at the sound of people, stopping when I made it to William's side. "This is gonna be awesome." I whispered. William looked at me, a smug grin creeping onto his face. "I agree." He mumbled, walking into the living room.

I gathered all of the smaller kids, getting them in a bedroom with tons of sweets. I turned on some music, shutting the door behind me as I exited the room.

I ran back downstairs, finding the rest of the kids that were under thirteen. I got them all to stay together so that they wouldn't get harmed or anything.

Once I finished with them, I went to find Dylan. "Where's your band?" I asked him, quickly coming to his side. "They're setting up." He replied. I nodded, wondering to the front room where all the people were coming in.

When I made it to the front, I bumped into a guy with a ton of pizzas. "Hi, uh, we didn't order any pizzas!" I exclaimed over Dylan's loud band. "Well, someone did and you owe me three hundred and seventy nine bucks _plus tip._" The pizza man stated. "Three hundred and seventy nine?" I asked in disbelief. "Plus tip." The pizza man added a rude tone to his voice.

I quickly walked off, bumping into Christina. "I was looking for you!" She said loudly. "What is it?" I asked. "Jimi's collecting money." She answered. I rolled my eyes. So maybe the party wasn't as fun as I expected it to be, but I was sure it would be affective. "We have to gather three hundred and seventy nine bucks for pizza!" I said over the music. Christina's eyes widened as she nodded and quickly walked past me.

I quickly hurried to William's side. "We have a problem!" I said to him, although I was trying to make things as easy as possible. He pointed to his ear and I rolled my eyes. I took his hand, leading him all the way to the top of the lighthouse. "We have a problem." I repeated. "I know." He said with a nod. "You do?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, someone ordered beer." He said with a nod. "Not only that, but we need three hundred and seventy nine dollars for pizza." I said. "That much? For pizza?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I nodded. He gave me a quick peck on the lips. "It'll all work out. Let's get back." He said. I nodded, walking back down the stairs with him behind me.

I walked into the living room to see Christina pouring something disgusting on Nick's head. "Because Phoebe is my sister." I heard her say, turning around. "Phoebe, I-"Nick started, but I cut him off. "Just leave" He nodded, quickly walking off. "I am so sorry. " Christina said. I shook my head. "No, I'm sorry, Christina." I replied. "Can we just promise to never let a boy in between us again?" She asked. I simply rolled my eyes and laughed. Not because of her question, but because of the fact I was in love with her brother. "Yeah, right." I mumbled.

We hugged each other and I must admit it felt kind of nice getting along with Christina.

After a moment, though, I heard Jimi yell my name and I knew it was time to split the hug up. I pulled out of the hug, going to Jimi's side.

When I made it to his side, I sort of wish I hadn't because there was my Mom and Frank. I looked at them, not really sure what to say. "You have a lot of explaining to do." My Mom said, pointing at me. I nodded my head as they came into the house.

"Okay, raise your hand if you live here," Frank started, his anger very obvious as we all raised our hand. "Everyone else, get out!" He shouted, pointing at the door. Everyone quickly shuffled out without a second thought. The pizza man began talking to Frank but he shut the door in his face.

"William, Christina, front and center." Frank said, pointing at each of them.

"Take it easy, Frank." My mother mumbled. Frank simply glared at her.

"Dylan, Phoebe, I am _very_ disappointed in both of you." My mom said, looking at the floor. "Is that what you are, Helen? Disappointed?" Frank asked. She looked at him, opening her mouth to speak before closing it again. "Frank, stop acting like a military freak!" She exclaimed a little louder than I believed she'd intended. Frank looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Military freak? You wanna know what I think? I think you're a flake. A big, free to be you and me flake!" Frank yelled.

My mom tapped her hand with her purse, walking off with tears in her eyes. "You guys have one hour to clean this place up." Frank said, looking at his watch before walking off.

I felt terrible about the way things turned out. I didn't expect my mom to be hurting so much, but I knew she was.

Once we were finished cleaning me and Christina cuddled up on the couch, both of us feeling like crap.

William walked in with a box of Oreo's and a grin on his face. "You guys wanna celebrate?" He asked, looking between the two of us. "Helen cried herself to sleep tonight." Christina stated, sitting up. "Yeah. She was happier with your dorky dad than I've seen her in months." I said with a soft laugh before getting up and walking past William, Christina close behind. "Guys, I thought this was what we wanted?" He asked. Christina turned around. "We did, but we didn't know it'd hurt this bad." She stated, looking at William. She walked past me and up the stairs. I stood there, my eyes locked on his for a moment before breaking mine away and going to my room as well.

Once in my room, I lied down on my bed. I couldn't get that hurt look in William's eyes out of my mind and I seriously thought I was going to cry.

I was afraid that things between he and I were going to end, and I really didn't want that But I knew that the chances of our family even staying together was slim, and maybe we would never even speak again. It was scary, but it was reality.

After a while of my thoughts and wondering what was going to happen between William and me, I found it hard to keep my eyelids open, slowly but surely drifting off to sleep.

**Okay, so, that's it for this chapter. Reviews please? I don't know, I liked this chapter, I just kind of wish it were in third person so we could see William's view of things but yeah. Thanks for reading this chapter. I want to update soon, but Christmas is in less than a week. I don't know. But I do have a lot of free time, so, who knows? Anyways, until next time. **


End file.
